You Maybe Wanna Dance?
by Galaxyexplorer74
Summary: Neither Ruby nor Weiss have a date to the dance, but they go anyway. What will happen when Ruby bumps into Weiss? How about when a slow song plays? What are Yang and Blake doing in the dorm room? Well, you'll have to read and see... except for that last one, no answer there.


_**A/N: What's up huntsmen and huntresses, I've got another WhiteRose, fluffy. one-shot for you. I just got this idea while watching WhiteRose AMVs (cause I'm a nerd) and saw art of them dancing together at the Beacon school dance. So, this is the result. Obviously, this will be slight AU as the Cinder and Ruby fight does not happen as well as other minor things within the show.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of the ending as I really enjoyed making it. I hope it makes you laugh since that's the whole point of it.**_

 _ **Please enjoy and review if you wish to do so or if you have any requests.**_

"Stop whining and let me do your makeup."

"But you know I hate it."

"No pain no gain sis." Ruby pouts at her blonde sister, obviously displeased with having to do this. Hell, she didn't even want to wear such a prissy dress but here she was.

"Are you done yet?" She asks with prominent annoyance laced within her voice.

"Almost, just a few finishing touches here and here." Yang proceeds to put a little bit more blush on her cheeks and outline her eyebrows a little bit more. "There, all done. Ready for the finished product hotness?"

Ruby can't help but blush from the final word. "Whatever." Her arms continue to stay crossed as they have been for the past couple hours of torture, courtesy of her sister. Yang spins the chair around so Ruby can face the mirror. "Tada!" She proudly exclaims.

Ruby's arms quickly fall from their stiff position and her jaw slowly opens, quite surprised from this new girl she is seeing. "Wow." She turns her face this way and that to see that Yang truly put in a lot of effort to make sure her sister looked beautiful for tonight.

"I know right? I did an amazing job." A quick jab from Ruby to her stomach puts a stop to the gloating real quick. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Shut up Yang." They glare at each other for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter.

"Alright alright." She laughs it off before going over to her bed and spraying a small amount of perfume on her body. "So, you ready sis?"

Still looking at the mirror, she hesitantly nods. "Um, yeah. I think so." The nervousness in her voice is very noticeable.

"Hey, don't worry sis. If any guy starts getting a little too close, just call me over and I'll deal with him." She finishes her sentence by slamming her fists together, making it clear exactly what she'll do.

She blushes a little bit at the prospect of any guys chasing after her but still laughs it off. "Thanks sis." She stands up and takes a deep breath. "Alright, let's go." The two sisters set off on the way to the dance with linked arms, Yang's confidence spreading to Ruby.  
 **An hour ago**

The white-haired, pale, beauty stands in front of the mirror, trying to choose between two dresses. "Ugh, why is this so difficult?!" She groans out in frustration.

"What's the problem?" The faunus calmly asks while coming out of the bathroom, having just finished up her makeup while Weiss was struggling with her dress.

"I don't know which one to choose."

Blake comes up behind her and looks over her shoulder at the mirror. "Hmm, that one." She points at the one in Weiss's left hand with ease. It's a rather plain snow white dress that stops at just above her bust before continuing up and around her neck while see-through.

"What?" She pulls it in front of her and sees that it does look rather good on her. Still, she wanted to know how Blake so easily when she's been struggling for nearly a half hour. "Why this one?'

"It makes your hair and eyes stand out more. Plus, it shows off just enough skin to look sexy but not too much." She smirks at Weiss's blush.

"Ok." She runs in the bathroom to change… as well as to hide the growing pink on her cheek.

"Too easy." Blake lets out a light laugh.

Blake smooths out her dress and puts some finishing touches on her makeup and hair before she hears the bathroom door open. Looking behind her, she can't help but find her jaw dropping. " _Wow, I was right. She really does look sexy in that dress."_

Weiss blushes at her reaction. "I'll take that as a 'yes, it looks good' then?"

"Definitely." They smile at each other and Blake helps Weiss with her makeup.

As Blake begins to apply some blush, she decides to break the silence. "So, all this for Neptune huh? Must be a real special guy."

Weiss noticeably stiffens, a little uncomfortable with it. "Um, yeah. Totally." She attempts to sound happy but fails spectacularly.

Blake stops and looks her in the eye. 'Weiss, what happened?"

"Well-"

"Did he dump you? I bet he did. That assho-"

"No, he didn't." Weiss interrupts the then angry faunus, now confused Blake.

"He didn't? Then what did happen?"

"I… I dumped him." She finishes with a deep exhale.

"What? You did?" She looks at the heiress with confusion equal to that if she saw a Beowulf in a hot pink dress dancing at Beacon. Weiss nods. "Why?"

"I don't know!" She exclaims. "I was the one who asked him out and I was so happy when he said yes… but yesterday, I saw him and I just, dumped him. I have no idea why."

Blake nods in more understanding. "I think I do."

"You do?" The roles have now been switched. Weiss looks at Blake with confusion, looking for an answer she's been unable to find since yesterday.

"Were you talking with anyone before you saw Neptune? Or did you even notice someone along with him yesterday?" She questions before continuing Weiss's makeup.

"Um." Weiss doesn't have to think very hard to remember. "I mean, I was talking with Ruby about the dance and how she didn't have anyone to go with her, which she didn't even care about. She didn't even want to go in the first place, but Yang, of course, forced her to. I felt a little sad for her at first but I knew that she truly didn't care about this social stuff. Then I saw Neptune and… I had this urge to just say: 'Sorry, but I don't wanna go with you to the dance anymore.' So, I did."

"Mm-Hmm. Ok." Blake says with complete understanding and no surprise.

"What does that mean?" She snaps at her, wanting to know what the cat faunus is thinking.

"Oh nothing." She continues to do some slight touches on her hair while speaking.

"That was not nothing." She harshly points out.

"Mm-hmm."

"Fine, be cryptic. I'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Oh I sincerely hope you do." Blake smirks and Weiss just huffs.

"Whatever."

Not long after both girls were ready to leave, Yang comes bursting in with Ruby. "Ooooh, lookin' good Blake." She winks at the cat faunus, whose cheeks flush a barely noticeable pink. She looks at Weiss and gives out a wolf whistle. "As much as I hate to admit it ice queen, you're looking pretty damn sexy too."

"Shut up brute."

Instead of threatening her with a beating or coming back with a pun like usual, Yang ignores the remark. "Now, as much as I'd like to see more, especially of you," She looks at Blake. "I need to get my little sis ready for the dance and I want it to be a surprise." They stand there, slightly confused. "That means get moving." She shoos them out of the room.

Before the door closes, Weiss takes one last look inside and subconsciously takes notice of how beautiful Ruby looks in her new dress. " _Too bad she doesn't have a date to dance with."_

 **At the dance**

As the two sisters enter the building, blaring rock music suddenly attacks their ears, significantly louder than it was outside. " _Wow, are those walls soundproof or something?"_ Ruby questions herself, cringing from the change in volume of the calm outside to the chaotic inside.

"Whoo! I cannot wait to get my dance on!" Yang is forced to yell so she is able to hear herself over the music, let alone her sister having that same ability.

"Isn't this a bit too loud for a school dance?!" Ruby asks, a little annoyed.

Suddenly, the bass drops, causing a lot of cringing across the floor. "Yeah, ok, maybe a little!"

Before long however, the music stops and someone apologizes for the inconvenience, explaining that someone tricked the dj into allowing her control of the music. Everybody watches as Velvet is escorted out the back way of the building by security, obviously being scolded for what she done. "Huh, I never would've thought Velvet listened to that type of music." Ruby says in curiosity.

"Yeah, me neither." Not long after, the music plays upbeat pop music at a reasonable decibel level so it doesn't bust anyone's eardrums. "Alright, now this is more like it." Yang gets a little swing in her hips. Though Ruby hated to admit it, this did seem like it might be not all that bad. "C'mon sis," She suddenly feels Yang start to drag her out on the dance floor. "let's go let loose."

"Yang, cut it out." Ruby whines at her sister.

"No can do. You gotta loosen up. Trust me, once you do, you'll have so much more fun." Yang leads her little sister out to the middle of the dance floor and begins to dance, shaking her hips to the beat and throwing her arms up in the air.

Ruby stares at the blonde in embarrassment, wishing for Yang to stop. Then, her big sister beckons her again, mouthing _come on_ to her with a big smile that's quite infectious. As she smiles, she looks around and sees that just about everyone is dancing too. Nobody's ashamed or scared or nervous, they're just having a good time. " _So, why shouldn't I?"_ Finally, she lets it all go and slowly begins to rock out to the music, slowly getting more and more outgoing with her moves before she's jumping all over the place like her sister. " _Yup, this is gonna be fun."_

 **Corner of the Building**

"Well, that was interesting." The cat faunus says in curiosity.

"To say the least. Who knew Velvet listened to that kind of music?" Weiss agrees.

"I certainly didn't."

The two watch the dance become normal again, after the strange debacle, and see the future huntsmen and huntresses of Beacon letting their more wild side come out. It goes from looking like a mosh pit with some songs and a flash mob with other songs, everybody dancing in sync. The two teammates sometimes joined the fun, but for the most part, didn't partake in such actions on the dance floor too often. Neither had much of an incentive to since they both didn't have dates.

"I'm surprised you didn't come here with Sun." Weiss turns to her with a curious look in her eye.

"And why is that?" She retorts.

"Well, you were both obviously interested in each other and you're both… well-"

"Faunus? That's what you were gonna say right?" She hesitates before solemnly nodding, a little ashamed she made that a reason for them to go together. "Maybe so, but after talking with him; we agreed it'd be better if we were just friends."

Before Weiss could come up with a response, the dj of the dance, Professor Oobleck takes the mic and makes an announcement. "Alright students, we're gonna take some time to slow things down a bit. If you have any dates, this is the time to get that special dance in." He says surprisingly calmly. They must've taken away his coffee just for today so he wasn't bouncing all over the place… like normal.

The two students stay still before slowly looking at each other. "Nope!" They both exclaim before turning back around.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), as Weiss turned around, she knocked into something rather solid and fell to the ground; however, to her surprise, something soft broke her fall. "Oof." She hears from under her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She begins to apologize as she opens her eyes. "I didn't mean t-" She's cut off by her own brain when she sees that Ruby Rose, her teammate, her leader, her friend, was the one underneath her in quite a compromising position.

"Hey Weiss." She says shyly.

Weiss freezes in that moment, unable to move her body, even if she wants to (which she subconsciously doesn't). Her mind automatically runs through all the different things she's feeling and seeing in those few moments. Ruby's soft, smooth skin below her, those silver eyes boring into her own pale blue… and from her position, she can slightly see down the red dress, so she tries her hardest to not look down.

"Weiss?" Ruby questions like a little child.

This suddenly snaps her out of the trance she was in, so she jumps up and looks down at her, trying to put on an angry face even though her cheeks utterly betrayed how she was really feeling. "Ruby?! What are you doing? Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Weiss huffs, but lends her a hand since she's still on the floor. As Ruby grabs it, a spark of heat runs through her hand into her arm; the calloused hands gripping tight to pull herself up with little help from Weiss. "Thanks."

"No problem." As Weiss takes in her surrounding for the first time since falling, she notices that they moved quite a bit. Somehow, they fell quite a ways from where they were standing, now almost in the center of the dance floor when they were at the edge just a second ago.

"So, where's Neptune?" Ruby questions, trying to make some small talk with her partner after the embarrassing incident.

"No idea." She responds simply, trying not to give too much information, knowing that if Ruby finds out Weiss dumped him, she won't stop until she finds out why… which Weiss herself doesn't know the answer to.

"Oh, well, who are you gonna dance with?" This catches Weiss off guard a little bit. She was expecting the 15 year old to keep pushing about Neptune's whereabouts, but no.

"I wasn't exactly planning on dancing." It's true. Since she had dumped Neptune, she figured she would just enjoy the party and not dance too much or not at all if she had her way.

"What? You can't not dance at a school _dance_!" Ruby says in disbelief.

"Who are you dancing with then?"

"Um, well, I-I… no one." She sighs out.

"Exactly." Weiss finishes by crossing her arms.

"Well, it's not that I didn't want to. It's just… everyone else already had a date, so, yeah." She attempts to explain.

Weiss looks around and notices that, indeed, just about everybody had someone to dance with. Ren and Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha, hell even Professor Port and Professor Oobleck were dancing together, which was a little strange if Weiss had to admit. " _Eh, each to their own I guess."_ "I guess so." She agrees.

Ruby nods and waits a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "Um, you, uh?"

"Yes?" Weiss encourages her to go on.

"You um, you maybe wanna… dance?" Her shy voice barely exceeds the sound level of the slow music, just reaching Weiss's ears.

"What?" She questions, quite surprised by the strange question.

"Um, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just thinking since I don't have a date and you don't have a date and everybody's dancing with their dates and there's a slow song and we're in the middle of the dance floor and-" The quiet sentence slowly descends into a nearly incohesive, garbled, pile of too-fast-to-understand gibberish.

Rather than trying to understand it all, Weiss just cuts the petite girl off. "If I dance with you, will you shut up?!" Ruby leans back a little in surprise before giving a tiny nod, so small, it's nearly unnoticeable.

The two take small, hesitant steps toward each other. Ruby stands in front of the heiress, unsure on how to continue this, so Weiss takes the initiative. "Here." She gently grabs Ruby's arms and places them around the back of her neck, placing her own hands upon her waist. "See, simple?" Ruby nervously nods, attempting to not make eye contact. "Look at me you dolt." She says playfully, letting Ruby know she's not actually mad about it. Ruby looks up and gives her the first genuine smile and laugh that Weiss has seen and heard from the girl that night. "That's better." Weiss unknowingly says out loud, smiling wide, which in turn makes Ruby's smile turn up even more.

Upon eye contact, however, the two are unable to tear their eyes away, aimlessly swaying back and forth in the middle of the dance floor.

A new song starts up, beginning with humming in beat with the music before actual lyrics.

" **Nobody ever knows"**

" **Nobody ever sees"**

A male voice lightly sings out, pleading to someone.

" **I left my so-oul"**

" **Back there, no I'm too weak"**

" **Most nights I pray for you to come home"**

" **Prayin' to the Looord"**

" **Prayin' for my soul"**

The music kicks up a little bit.

" **Now pleeeeeeease don't go"**

" **Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone"**

" **Now pleeeeeeease don't go, oh no"**

" **I think of you whenever I'm alone"**

The beat slows a little bit before kicking up again.

" **So please don't go"**

The humming starts up again, in near perfect symphony with the music. Ruby and Weiss continue to stare into each other's eyes, slowly leaning closer and closer together.

" **Cause I don't ever wanna know"**

" **Don't ever wanna see things change"**

" **Cause when I'm livin' on my own"**

" **I'll wanna take it back and start again"**

" **Most nights I pray for you to come home"**

" **Prayin' to the Lord"**

" **Prayin' for my soul"**

The same stop and start of music goes again, with adjustments to the singer's pitch, going slightly higher.

" **Now pleeeeeeease don't go"**

" **Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone"**

" **Now pleeeeeeease don't go, oh no"**

" **I think of you whenever I'm alone"**

" **So please don't go"**

A chorus sings out in the background, in line with the sudden change in bass.

" **Oh oh oh"**

" **I send so many messages you don't reply"**

" **Oh oh oh"**

" **Gotta figure out what am I missing babe"**

" **Singin' now oh oh oh"**

" **And I need you now, I need your love"**

" **Ho oh oooooooooooh"**

It goes silent for a second. All the while, the two Beacon partners got closer and closer together, never taking their eyes off of each other. Just as the music starts again, the two close the distance between their lips, closing their eyes as they do so.

" **Now pleeeeeeease don't go"**

" **I said, most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone"**

They continue to savor each other, their passion and love that has been locked up being released in excess.

" **Now pleeeeeeease don't go, oh no"**

" **I think of you whenever I'm alone"**

" **So pleeeease don't-"**

" **Pleeeeeeease don't go"**

" **So pleeeeeease-"**

" **Pleeeeeeease don't go"**

" **Pleeeeeeease don't go, oh no"**

" **I think of you whenever I'm alone"**

" **So please don't go"**

It ends with a similar humming to the beginning, bringing the whole song full circle.

At the same time, the two partners stop their own duet, opening their eyes only to see that their whole world just changed with a single, mutual movement. Once Ruby realizes what just happened, she begins to hurriedly stutter out: "O-Oh my God, I-I-I'm so sorry Weiss, I-I don't know what happened an-and-" The rest dies in her throat as her lips become occupied… from Weiss. As they separate, Ruby looks at her like her steams about to come out of her ears with how hard she's thinking. "Wh-What? But-"

"Shh." Weiss cuts her off once again, putting her index finger on Ruby's lips to silence her. "Let's just dance. We'll figure it out tomorrow, ok?" She says with a gentleness nobody has ever heard from the ice queen.

"O-Ok." The brunette, with red tips, stutters out, leaning into Weiss even more after a second, putting her head on Weiss's chest. " _Tomorrow, I can do that."_

The two friends, perhaps something more, continued dancing throughout the night… without a care in the world.

 **Back in the corner several minutes ago**

Yang saunters up to Blake during one of the slow songs. "Yo hottie, wanna dance?"

Blake shrugs. "Sure."

"Cool." The two link arms and dance for a couple songs, Yang flirting just about the whole time.

Finally, after the second song ends, the two stop dancing and look at each other. "Hey, you wanna, um, get outta here?" Yang puts a small wiggle into her eyebrows, clearly suggesting something other than just "getting outta here."

Blake smirks. "And what are we gonna do?" She taunts and Yang has a comeback ready.

Yang leans over and sensually whispers into Blake's right ear, her voice laced with lust. "How about you let me show you?"

Blake shudders from the hot breath on her ear and slowly nods, not trusting her voice in this moment. They link arms and run off to their dorm room, smiling happily.

And so, those two had no problems getting together and are about to do something quite mature, so this story is ending here.

 _ **A/N: And that is all for You Maybe Wanna Dance? I really hope you guys enjoyed it as I loved writing it. The song used in this story is called "Please Don't Go" by Joel Adams. I have no intention to steal = this song or cause any type of copyright infringement. This is purely for entertainment and story purposes and I hope those of you who have not heard this song go and look it up. It is a great song and there is an amazing WhiteRose AMV for it which was the main inspiration for this entire story.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and have an amazing day.**_

 _ **H.G. AKA GalaxyExplorer74**_


End file.
